


Losers

by AAALIIIN



Series: Before the Trails [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAALIIIN/pseuds/AAALIIIN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt是怎样受伤的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losers

**Author's Note:**

> 作为tough love的坚定支持者，这次我决定让平时老被二当家欺负的菊苣揍他一顿爽一下【比心

“你确定？”  
“说实话，我非常天杀的不确定。”

两个人站在第一区和第八区连通的通道入口，同时抬头向上看着。密密匝匝的藤蔓攀附在高墙上。  
Newt昨天在路过时无意中抬头发现这里是迷宫中少有的藤蔓一直延伸到了顶端的地方，于是今天一早他就拽着Minho从大门一路跑回了这里。

“你叫我过来就是为了让我看着你爬上去？”  
“不全是。”Newt说着走上前挑了一根看起来最粗的藤伸手试了试它和它周围几根的结实程度，“万一我掉下来，总得有个人给我垫一下。”  
Minho翻了个白眼。  
“在我开始之前请把你那天杀的漂亮眼珠转回它们该在的地方。”  
“说真的，不能让我来吗？”  
“我不太确定它们能不能承受你的体重。”Newt把背包甩给Minho，只留了把短刀在身上，接着他把那根藤在腰上绕了一圈便顺着它开始攀爬。

Minho退开了两步，以便能看清他的身影。  
他不得不承认Newt的身手对于他看起来十分瘦弱的身形来说真是出乎意料得好，不到两分钟的功夫他就已经爬到了差不多一半的位置。  
再往上的地方藤蔓开始逐渐变得稀疏，能够借上力的足够结实的藤越来越少，Newt的动作也更加小心起来。有好几次Minho都觉得他快要滑下来了，而上面那个人总能凭借相当灵活的动作化险为夷。不到几步的距离他光看着就愣是出了好几身冷汗。

“你还好吗？”顾不得脖子酸痛，他还是忍不住大声问道。  
“你最好还是别说话让我分心。”上面传来的声音不出意料透着隐隐的脱力，“不过谢谢关心，我暂时还挺好的。”  
“感觉不行了就下来好吗，别忘了我们还得跑回去呢。”说着他低头看了看表，估算了一下能够留给他们耗在这儿的时间，不得不说情况还算比较乐观。  
“背我回去对你来说还不是小菜一碟，你又不是第一次背……”  
上面的动作和声音一瞬间同时停了下来。

“呃…Newt？”  
Minho一时间也不知道发生了什么，只好试探着开口。他看见Newt突然冒着相当大的风险扭动身子左右看了看，又转身向下看了看。  
“你刚刚听见了吗？”  
“听见什…”话音未落，迷宫第八区的深处传来几声熟悉的啸叫。

两个人冲口而出同一句脏话。

“快下来！”  
“是beetle blades, 它们发现我们了。我早就猜到他们不会让我们有机会爬到围墙上的。” Newt此时反而一下子冷静了下来。  
“你早就猜到…”Minho觉得自己有点崩溃，“那你为什么还要爬啊！”  
“不试试怎么知道呢。”  
“现在你的理论被证实了！开心了吧！还不快下来！趁我们还能跑得了！”  
“来不及了。”他伸手拽来旁边几根青藤绕过自己的胸口，“我在上面比你安全得多，Grievers从来不往上爬。”  
“What！你怎么知道它会不会！你又没见过有人爬到墙上过！”  
他没说话，只是继续从身侧挑出足够粗壮的藤蔓来暂时固定自己的身体。  
“Newt！”  
“听着Minho。他们为了吓跑我们而送了一个Griever出来！你真的一点都不好奇我们能从这上面发现什么吗？没准…没准是控制迷宫变化的机关，甚至是逃离这个地方的路线！反正我是绝对不会因为一个怪物而放弃的。”  
Minho咬牙切齿却说不出来。  
“而我…这次还得靠你呢。”他手上的动作没停，在上面也一直保持着面朝墙壁的姿势没有回头，但Minho猜得出他现在的表情。他紧锁眉头的认真模样，刘海儿因为额头上的一层薄汗而粘成几绺。  
“不行！我不会去引开它的！我绝对不会离开你的！”  
“Shut your bloody hole and listen to me！Beetle blades已经发现我们了，还有个天杀的Griever正在来的路上，待在这儿咱俩都得死！运气好的话只有它一个，你能直接穿过这个通道把它带到第一区去，那边你那么熟悉肯定可以甩掉它。我保证你们一走远我就尽快上去看个清楚然后直接从第八区回去，咱们林地见。我保证。”  
能从上面观察迷宫的机会，这真是一点、一丁点都不诱人。  
“该死的！Newt，你得发誓！”  
Minho几乎能听见他翻白眼的声音了。  
“我发誓。”他最终还是轻声说道。  
太谢谢了，我正需要这个呢。Minho心说。

迷宫里又传来一声尖锐的啸叫，这次的距离听起来已经近了不少。他们甚至已经能听到那东西金属制的四肢和地面摩擦发出的的咔哒咔哒声。

“Minho！”  
“我知道了。”守护人从背后抽出了砍刀握在手里。  
Newt背对着他点了点头，尽力把整个身体又向墙壁贴了贴。Minho忍不住在心里想到一直保持着那样的姿势势必要消耗大量的体力。  
好极了。他面无表情地腹诽，我这就开始担心起他了。非常、非常好的兆头。  
他退到通道靠近第一区的入口处，最后一次抬头看了看靠近第八区那一侧的Newt，接着抬手用刀狠狠地划了一下墙壁。刺耳的刮擦声在迷宫内无规则排列的高墙间不断地回旋，直到完全听不到回声之后，他又划了一下。  
从不断接近并且还在加快速度的咔哒声来看，那个Griever肯定听到了这个声音。  
Minho又退了一步站在了贴近墙壁的拐角处，全身的肌肉都紧绷起来准备着随时起跑，那把砍刀仍紧握在手中。他的计划是用声音把Griever的注意力都吸引到自己身上，从它在那个拐角露面的那一刻起就决不能让它有机会发现Newt.

噪音越来越大。  
Minho感觉自己的心跳声就在耳边咚咚地响着，手心几乎完全被汗湿了。

一条机械腿从拐角处出现，接着是另一条。  
终于，从没有人见过真容的Griever出现在了他们的眼前。

 

»  
Newt完全没想到自己拼死拼活拖着伤腿和快要散架的身体赶在大门关闭之前回到林地时，受到的竟会是这样的欢迎。

Minho迎面而来的第一拳来得措不及防，他被直接打翻在了地上。  
Newt感觉自己的整个左脸都烧了起来，耳朵里嗡嗡作响。周围一片嘈杂，他隐约听见有人大喊着他们两个人的名字和别的什么脏话。余光里瞥见有什么人冲上来，另一些人退了回去。  
然而根本来不及思索发生了什么，就在他靠着出色的反射神经躲过了第二下之后，他的守护人干脆直接扑了上来压在他身上。知道这下怎么也躲不过，他刚刚绝望地抱住头想保护要害，身上的压力却一下子消失了。  
这下他终于听清楚了Jeff一直在喊的是什么。

“…再拉远点！你没看见他受伤了吗！白痴！”

然后Clint轻柔的声音在他耳边响起来。  
“你还能站起来吗，哥们儿？”  
他点了点头，接着有一双或者很多双手架在他的腋下和腰上把他从地上拉了起来，他这才看清了对面的那群人。

就在离他五步远的地方，Alby和Frypan一左一右地紧紧钳住Minho的胳膊，Gally从后面揽着他的脖子。 除了站在中间的Jeff， 林地剩下的人差不多都站在自己这边。  
Minho还在小幅挣扎着，眼睛四周红红的。  
他刚才哭了吗？Newt感觉自己不太能思考了。  
“冷静下来了？”Alby挑起一遍眉毛，转向Minho.  
行者守护人非常夸张地哼了一声，甩开了他们三个人的手。  
“太好了，我猜你现在非常愿意帮我把我们的伤员带到医疗室，对吧。”Jeff完全没有想掩盖自己语气中的嘲讽。他基本上算是行者们的专职医师，也是林地少数几个敢这么对他们的守护人说话的人。  
Minho犹豫了差不多一秒钟，接着慢慢地走上前，向Newt伸出了一只手，并且假装没有注意到他因此而下意识地缩了一下。  
而Newt最终也放松下来让他的胳膊绕过自己的后背，接着报复一般地把至少一半的体重都压在了他的身上。他的守护人或许是出于愧疚的原因也并没有因此而抱怨，毕竟以Newt的身板，就算他承受他的全部体重也并不算是非常吃力的事情。

Alby让大家解散开之后也跟着他们一起慢慢挪到了医疗室。

“可能伤到骨头了。”Clint最终宣布道。  
“你的‘可能’是什么意思？”Minho有些恶狠狠地反问。  
“我们这儿没有更好的条件给他做非常详细的检查，你们都知道的吧。”Jeff维护道。  
“恢复可能要花几个月，甚至有可能永远都无法完全恢复到原来的样子。”  
“那他还能不能跑了？迷宫怎么办？”  
“你亲爱的朋友都这样了，而你关心的还是迷宫吗？！”Alby终于忍不住斥责道。  
Minho立刻闭上了嘴，然后小声地不知道对谁说了一句“抱歉。”  
Newt一直安静地半躺在床上对着墙壁发呆，不看已经包裹着厚厚绷带的右脚，也不看四周的任何一个人。  
房间里的沉默蔓延了好一会儿，Alby把两个med-jacks叫了出去，留下Newt和他的守护人单独待在一起。

 

»  
差不多十分钟之后，几乎所有林地人都看见Minho怒气冲冲地走出医疗室径直穿过空地把自己锁进了地图室。

Alby重新回到Newt的房间，发现他还保持着原来的姿势冲着空无一物的墙壁发呆。  
“一个不知道被什么弄成了残废，一个不知道被什么吓得失去理智。我真是‘一点也不想’知道你们两个在迷宫里面到底碰到了什么。”  
Newt瞟了他一眼，简洁地说，“Griever. ”  
Alby也知道他不会再透露什么了，于是拉了把椅子坐在他的床边。  
“我现在哪儿都疼。”Newt突然轻声地开口。  
“尤其是脸？”  
“别逗了，他弄的那个跟其它比起来就是个爱抚。”躺在床上的伤员把视线收回到墙壁上，接着说道，“说真的，不提可能已经断了的腿和浑身上下的擦伤，手腕好像也扭伤得挺厉害。还有，不知道肋骨是不是断了，我现在连笑一下都疼。不过也多亏了他那一拳，我的脸肿得根本笑不出来。”  
“Newt…”  
“哦对了，还有…”  
“Newt！”Alby好像也被自己突然提高的音调吓了一跳，“你真的觉得，这都是…这…很好笑吗？”  
他疑惑地扭过头来看了看林地领袖。“No. Hell no. ”  
“可你的语气…”  
“我也不知道。我可能是太兴奋了，Alby，不管你能不能理解。”Newt翻了个白眼，“我还能躺在这儿跟你闲扯，Minho还能活蹦乱跳地揍我，而不是我们两个一起在迷宫里被一个Griever剁成碎肉。”  
“Minho回来的时候不停地说你从墙上摔下来，还有他把你独自留在迷宫里面了。他那样子…简直像疯了一样。”  
“当时有个Griever隔在我们之间，他本来也没办法帮…等等，Alby，你在套我的话吗？”Newt皱起眉头，“我的天我实在是太兴奋了。还是那句话，不管你能不能理解，我现在真的挺高兴的。”  
然后他再也没多说一句话。

 

»  
医疗室在午夜时分出现了一个偷偷摸摸的闯入者。  
Newt好笑地看着来人蹑手蹑脚地从门口移到床边，然后被自己睁着的眼睛吓了一跳。  
“你没睡？”  
“看起来你也没有，真巧啊。”  
“闭嘴吧，shuckface. ”Minho嘟囔着背对他一屁股坐在床边，一副坚决不想再看见他的架势。  
Newt却突然用受伤的那只手去探Minho搭在床上的手指。Minho低头看了看他缠着雪白绷带的手腕，然后轻轻地握住了他。  
“我们算是和好了吗？”Newt说着晃了晃他的手。  
他的守护人从鼻子里发出表示赞同的声音，却仍然背对着他。

“我等你等得快睡着了。”Newt打了个哈欠道。

“你要是再不上来我就真的要睡着了。”

= Fin =


End file.
